Heart's Flame
by MoonMoonthewolf
Summary: Edward Elric has been missing for months. When he is finally found with the remnants of King Bradley's regime, Roy is shocked at how far he's fallen. With Roy eventually called on to help a distant country with an ever-present threat, how can he help Ed recover from his ordeal? Parental!RoyEd *ON HIATUS*
1. Prolouge: Searching

Heart's Flame

Prolouge: Searching

"Four months…. Four months"

"Sir, might I ask what you keep muttering under your breath over there?" Mustang looked over to see Hawkeye glaring at him. "It isn't getting any work done." She said stonily.

"I know." He replied dully. She, as always, picked up on his tone and looked concerned for a second before fixing her face back into an impassive state.

"What's wrong, sir? And don't tell me nothing or I will shoot you."

Mustang quickly swallowed his default response to the question and look away from her piercing hazel eyes. " It's just…. Today marks four months since he's been missing. We've exhausted every resource finding him and all of our leads turn out to be rumors. At this point…. We might not be able to find him." He was suddenly jerked up by his jacket collar and looking into the furious gaze of the Hawk's Eye. If looks could kill, he would be dead a hundred times over. "ROY MUSTANG, DID I JUST HEAR YOU GIVE UP!"

"Umm… ahh...umm…" Mustang could only make unintelligible noises as Hawkeye's cold stare bore into his soul.

"Now," She said, much calmer than before, though Mustang knew she was anything but so. " Get the damn paperwork done so we can continue looking for him." Mustang nodded, more out of fear for the loaded gun in her hand than actual agreement. She set him down and he scurried back to his desk to finish his work.

Suddenly the door to his office slammed open and Havoc, who had rejoined the military about a month ago, ran in. He gave a quick sweep of the room and fixed his frantic eyes on Mustang. "What is it, Havoc?" Mustang asked, a little worriedly. Havoc was notoriously laid-back and if he was even a bit out of character, something was really wrong.

"Boss, we found him"

So, I know it says this is a Harry Potter crossover. And trust me, we will get there soon. I'm just setting up the story.

This is my first fanfiction, so I'm okay with any constructive criticism.

Also, please review!


	2. Chapter 1: Found

Heart's Flame

Chapter 1: Found

Roy could only stare in horror at the pitiful scene before him. Falman and Breda we're struggling to put Edward in the ambulance as he fought against them, shouting at unknown demons to leave him alone, as the much gentler Fuery stood to the side with tears in his eyes. 'Of course, with only two limbs' Roy thought with a twinge of sorrow, 'He can't really do anything to stop them.' Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and shouted "Fullmetal!"

Edward's head snapped up and he whispered hoarsely" Col... Colonel?" His voice sounded rough and scratchy, as if he hadn't spoken in a long time. Roy also saw with another jolt of dismay that his right eye was clouded and unfocused, with dried, flaked blood around it. He was horribly thin and extremely malnourished. His newly regained right arm had been crudely severed, and bandaged to prevent bleeding out.

He took the injured Alchemist from Falman's and Breda's arms and put him in the ambulance. Ed was immediately put on sedatives to calm him down for the trip to Central. As he watched them drive away he turned his attention to the single perpetrator Hawkeye caught.

"I'll deal with you later." Roy snarled savagely. It was a Lieutenant Colonel, by the looks of his… no it's uniform. Roy refused to think of any them as anything but objects after what they did to his subordinate. He looked over at Hawkeye.

"Take him to Central. We'll question him there." Roy looked back to the other soldiers in the rescue squad. "The rest of you! See if you can find anyone else! Remember, keep them alive for interrogation!" A responding chorus of "Yes Sir!" assured him that his order was being put into action. He turned back to his car and walked to it. Hawkeye stopped him halfway.

"If I may ask sir, where are you going?"

"To see my son, Riza."

Roy drove as fast as he could, probably breaking several laws in the process. He didn't give a damn. Edward was waiting on him.

He finally reached the steps and dashed into the waiting room. Several pedestrians looked alarmed to see a fully uniformed high-ranking officer of the military burst in the doors. A doctor waltzed into the room and said "Are you here for someone?"

"Yes! Was anyone by the name of Edward Elric admitted today?" Roy shouted frantically. The doctor looked at the clipboard he was holding and replied "Yes, sometime this evening. However, visiting hours are closed right now so if you could come back tomorrow… that'd be great."

Hearing his nonchalant tone, Roy felt a surge of dislike and fury rise. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHEN YOUR VISITING HOURS END! HE NEEDS ME AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF YOU DECIDE WHEN I CAN OR CANNOT SEE HIM!"

"Sir, please….. calm down…"

"NO! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR HIM FOR FOUR GODDAMN MONTHS! I WILL SEE HIM NOW AND MAKE SURE HE'S ALRIGHT!"

"Yes sir."

After the reluctant nurses led him to Ed's room, all that had happened came crashing back down on him. Looking at the former Fullmetal Alchemist like this, so helpless was tearing him up more than he cared to admit. He sat down and stared, unfocused into the opposite wall for what seemed like hours. He flinched violently when someone touched his shoulder and quickly looked to see who it was. It was Alphonse.

"When did you get here, Alphonse?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago. Miss Hawkeye told me and I rushed right over. I also brought Winry considering… considering his arm's missing." Roy felt horrible for both boys. Truth... they've been through so much and still they have to bear more.

"Who else knows that he's been found?"

"Well… Winry and Granny, of course. I also told Teacher and Sig… as well as Ling, Mei, and Dr. Marcoh."

"Why him?"

"I figured Brother would need a competent surgeon here."

Roy couldn't blame him there.

Winry visited the next day, with tears in her eyes. Roy heard her murmur something under her breath. He could only pick up "Won't cry" and "Promised" from her as she looked upon Edward's unconscious form. She then turned to Mustang. "Has the doctor given you his injuries?"

"Yes, but why do you want to know?" As soon as he said it, he regretted his harsh words and tone. She slowly fixed an angry stare at him and replied slowly, as if she were speaking to a small child. There was cold intensity in every syllable.

"Well, for one, Mr. Mustang, I, as his mechanic, need to know if he can handle automail surgery in his current state, and two, as his closest friend, I deserve to know!" Roy nodded and squeaked out a "Yes ma'am." Now he knew while Ed was so scared of her. But he cleared his throat and listed off the acquired wounds.

"He was stabbed and blinded in his right eye. His right arm was cut off. He has several smaller bruises and cuts. It looks like he was forced to drink toxic chemicals, starved, and dehydrated, not to mention any psychological damage he has." Roy felt sick at the end of his list, and, judging from Winry's expression, she did too.

"He… he will survive, right?"

"Doc said that , honestly, it's a 50-50 chance. He is in no condition to endure that surgery right now."

"I see…" Winry took the vacated seat across from Roy and stared at Edward's unmoving form. She sat there a while before pulling out a sketchbook and drawing what looked like an arm.

Many days passed, with friends and family coming and going, and no change in Edward's condition. Finally, after weeks of no response, he stirred. He looks around with his one eye, alarmed, until he saw Roy, Winry, and Alphonse all looking worriedly at him. He smiled and said one word.

"Home."

As the months passed, Edward recovered in leaps and bounds. While he did have to adjust to having half of his world gone, he was almost back to normal… if you were only seeing him on good days. Those deeply involved, knew otherwise.

Ed had nightmares that kept him up at night. He had a fear of cold and dark spaces. If you came up on his blind side, he would attack you. He had flashbacks and hallucinations sometimes too.

Pinako tried taking him in, but she was just too old to care for him properly, even with Al's and Winry's help. So, when Roy offered to adopt him to take him off her hands, she didn't hesitate. After all, she trusted him. They all did. So Roy adopted him and could finally call Ed his son and it actually be true.

As more time went by, and Ed got better, Roy began to work again. Their life was finally peaceful and complete, with no more interruptions.

Or so they thought.

So, just some things I need to clear up.

A lot of instances later on would feel really awkward if I kept Ed at his original age. So I'm just gonna say that the Promised Day happened when he was 14, he recovered while he was 15, and he is almost 16 next chapter.

This takes place Post-Manga, and during HP book 4.

Roy has glasses to help him read since blindness affected his sight.

Ed and Winry do get together, just much later.

Also, I will try to update regularly, at least once a week, but school and home life can and probably will get in the way at some point.

I know my writing probably sucks, constructive criticism is welcome and needed!

I do read your reviews! I just don't know how to reply if I even can!


	3. Chaper 2: Wizards?

Heart's Flame

Chapter 2: Wizards?

Roy walked down the halls of Central Command, having been summoned by Fuhrer Grumman to a private meeting between them and some ambassadors from a place called Britain. Beside him, Edward walked, massaging his shoulder where metal meets skin. "Don't push yourself." Roy warned. "It hasn't even been a full year since you had that surgery."

Ed replied "I know, I know, but my body was already adjusted to automail, so it's fine. Stop worrying, Colonel Bastard."

"That's General Bastard to you, pipsqueak." As they fell into a familiar banter, Roy felt once again a wave of happiness at the fact that Ed was here, he was safe, and Roy was able to speak to him on such casual terms, even with all that had happened.

"Hey! I'm almost as tall as you, and already taller than Winry!" As Ed stated these facts, he stuck his tongue out, not unlike a child would. As they approached the Fuhrer's office, their argument ceased. They opened the door and saluted Fuhrer Grumman.

"At ease gentlemen. And Edward, nice to see you up and about." Ed only nodded in response, then looked towards the ambassadors. There was a strict-looking woman who reminded Roy vaguely of Mrs. Curtis, and a greasy, black-haired man who made him uneasy. The stern woman gasped a bit when she saw Ed's scarred face, before the greasy man promptly shut her up. He muttered something to her in a strange language before pulling out a… a stick? He took the stick and muttered more words and turned back to the trio and spoke in an oily voice.

"Greetings. We are from a country far to the West, called Britain. Our ministry wishes to better the relationship between our two countries." Roy stared at him. He was speaking fluent Amestrian, just like that! They turned to the Fuhrer and he chuckled.

"What they're trying to say is, we need you to go over to Britain to improve our ties to the outside world."

"So I'm an emissary?"

"No, not exactly." Everyone looked towards the woman when she spoke. "The headmaster of our school wants to offer alchemy as a mandatory self-defense course. This is where you come in Mr. Mustang. We need you as a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Shocked silence met her words. 'Magic?'

"But… why me? I have other things to do, I can't be at some school teaching some brats who probably can't even comprehend the basic knowledge required, alchemy!" Roy was incredulous at the fact no one seemed to care about Edward.

"You're the best Alchemist we have, and you're also the only one not currently on duty." Fuhrer Grumman responded. "No offense, Fullmetal." He added quickly.

"None taken, sir."

As they kept blabbering on about the job and what he would need, he lost the last bit of his patience and shouted "WHAT ABOUT EDWARD!" His outburst halted all conversation as they stared at Roy, then at Ed, then again at Roy.

"Well…" The woman began, "He could come with you, I guess." Roy still wasn't satisfied though. He turns to Edward and said "Go outside. I need to talk privately with them." Ignoring Ed's protests, he turned back to the pair of diplomats. Sighing as he realized what he would have to tell them, he spoke.

"Over a year ago, directly after a revolution for this country, Ed was captured by unknown assailants, most likely from the previous Fürher's regime. It took us four months to find him. When he was found, his right eye was slashed and blinded. His arm had been severed as he was left for dead." Roy could see that with each word he spoke, the others in the room paled a bit more. But he pressed on.

"Even now, almost a year after his rescue, he suffers night terrors, flashbacks, and sometimes even hallucinations. If I were to move him to an unknown environment, it would cause an undue amount of stress, which is one thing he doesn't need right now."

The woman, still pale, coughed and whispered "Sure…. Surely he has relatives to keep him while you are gone?"

Roy was beginning to lose his temper again. He gnashed his teeth as he replied. "Yes, he has an elderly grandmother who is in no state to care for him. His only other family is in Xing, and it would take months for him to get back. Even if he could somehow get here quickly, he is younger than Ed and therefore, not a suitable guardian."

Fuhrer Grumman cleared his throat. As everyone turned to look at him, he said, "What if he had an escort to watch him while you are busy? Send two members of your team to guard him and comfort him as he transitions to the school."

While Roy could see sense in that, he still didn't want to go. As he opened his mouth to argue more, Ed walked in. He was obviously angry as he glared at Roy with fire in his one eye. 'Oops' Roy thought. He must have heard me. Ed fixed his gaze on everyone else and said, quite challengingly, "Despite anything you were just told, know this. I refuse to be treated like an invalid." He turned back to Roy and spoke again. You will take the job, and I will go with you, and there will not be any bodyguards. I can take care of myself."

Seeing as he could no longer argue he reluctantly accepted the job. Then he realized he was missing something very important. "By the way what are your names?" The stern woman replied with "Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts."

The man answered "Severus Snape, Potions master of Hogwarts."

After many arguments, Roy managed to convince Ed to allow two of Roy's team to accompany them. Roy chose Havoc and Hawkeye to keep watch of Ed while at the school. He trusted both of them, not mention Riza was like a surrogate mother to Ed, while Havoc could've been his other brother from the way those two got along. As they met Minerva and Severus at the rendezvous point, the two professors pulled out four bracelets.

"Put them on. They will ward off anti-muggle charms, allow you to speak fluent English, and will tell you of each other's location at all times. With everyone still in disbelief at the possibilities of magic, they boarded the train.

When they arrived, Roy gathered up his team and woke Edward up, as he tended to sleep during train rides. However, Roy was ever so slightly confused. "That couldn't have been more than 6 hours." He said to Severus. "I thought you said it was far."

Snape looked a bit exasperated. "Obviously, it's too far to reach by train. We're using a Portkey."

"A…. Portkey?"

"Yes, now hurry up. We don't want to keep the headmaster waiting."

The Portkey experience was… interesting, to say the least. After Roy and his team were done reliving breakfast, he saw the two wizards waiting patiently, Minerva looking a bit sympathetic. "It's rough the first time, you'll get used to it." She reassured them.

Edward groaned as he pushed himself up. "I don't think I want to get used to it. I never want to do that again." As he spoke, Roy moved a bit closer to him and whispered, "Do your ports hurt?"

"No, they're fine, I'm fine, now get off my case, bastard." Roy quickly translated that as, 'They hurt like hell, but I will withhold that information in order to appear fine to everyone else around.' However, in order to preserve the teen's dignity, he didn't bring it up again. If they hurt bad enough, Ed would tell him eventually.

The group marched to the grand castle on the horizon in silence.

Wow. Okay. I know there was a HUGE timeskip, but I didn't really have a good idea on where to start earlier so…. Yeah.

I feel pretty good about this chapter, but if anyone is OOC or if my information is incorrect somewhere, please, PLEASE, let me know so I can edit it.


	4. Not A Chapter

Ok not a new chapter, but I wanted to put something up on October 3rd!

I also realized that I barely remembered book 4, so I'm rereading that too.

Also, Replies! Yay!

Lady Jessica Mustang: I like those kinds of stories too, its a problem... I'm more of an Alphonse person myself, but i like Roy alot too. (Royai FTW) Snape is a main character, but I'm not sure what to do with him yet...

ShadyShades: Thank you! I always try to check spelling and grammar before I publish a chapter. I'm working on the chapters as fast as I can, but... life... so...

EmeraldRain25 and Guest: I will publish longer chapters later, honestly they're shorter now to give me some wiggle room to come up with some new ideas.

HotChocolateBlues27, Kaltie, and Joker Oak: I will continue the story to the end and maybe write a sequel to it once it's finished!

And that's all! Once again Happy FMA day!


	5. Chapter 3: Hogwarts

Heart's Flame

Chapter 3: Hogwarts

As the group reached the huge castle, Snape walked in two huge doors. He was in there for a couple of minutes before coming back out and telling them all, "They're ready for you now." As they walked, Roy instinctually moved Ed behind him, out of sight. Havoc and Hawkeye, sensing his uneasiness, moved to both sides of the young teen.

They kept walking until they stood in front of a large table with several people sitting, reminding Roy uncomfortably of a military trial. The oldest of the group (Roy decided that must be the Headmaster) stood up and asked Roy " Are you Roy Mustang?"

Mustang replied "Yes Sir!", while resisting the urge to salute. " And with me I have Edward Elric, our ambassador and his bodyguards, Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye and Captain Havoc. As he said each soldier's name, they gave a tiny salute to the old man.

He chuckled and said "I see them, but where is young Edward?" Roy stepped aside, revealing the small boy. The Headmaster's smile faltered a bit after seeing Ed's scars, but he quickly regained his composure. The other professors had no such luck hiding their emotions. A chubby nurse at the Headmaster's side gasped, while a very short professor looked like he was trying not to faint. A large bearded man's eyes were watering, and the woman to his left paled. In fact, the only one Roy didn't see react at all was a guy who was standing in the back of the room, with a strange, unsettling electric blue eye whizzing around on his face, and a peg leg.

Roy looked back to the old man and the Headmaster said, "My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but you and your friends can call me professor, or Dumbledore, whichever you prefer." Roy heard Ed snickering at Dumbledore's ridiculously long name, and he shot a stern glare at the teen behind him.

Dumbledore then gestured to the people sitting. "We also have our Nurse, Madame Pomfrey, Ponoma Sprout, our Herbology professor, Hagrid over there is the Care of Magical Creatures professor, Filius Flitwick is our Charms professor, and the man in the corner is Professor Alastor Moody, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. As he named each person, Roy nodded to the one named. He noticed with a spark of irritation that they were still staring at Ed.

He cleared his throat loudly, and everyone jumped, like they had forgotten he was there. Roy moved back in front of Edward to shield him from the stares and addressed Dumbledore. "While we are here, I expect my charge won't be bothered?"

Dumbledore was about to reply when Hagrid spoke up. "But how did 'e get so many scars on his face!" After he said that he clapped his huge hands over his mouth as stony glares from everyone reached him. Roy sighed seeing how there was no avoiding the question.

He turned to Dumbledore. "Where is Ed staying?"

"Second floor, same room as you. You'll need a map." Roy took it and looked at Havoc.

"Take Ed to his room. I'll be up after we're done here." Surprisingly, Ed didn't protest. Roy decided he just wanted to get away from the attention as soon as possible.

"Can I get a place to sit?" Dumbledore obliged and a chairs flew over for him and Hawkeye. He took a deep breath to center himself and began.

"Two years ago, Amestris overthrew it's corrupt government. The ones leading the rebellion were Van Hohenheim, Edward, and myself. We succeeded and dethroned the Fürher. However, shortly after, Ed disappeared. He was missing almost half a year when he was found. As it turned out, he was tortured for information by the previous Fürher's allies about the Philosophers Stone so they could take over again. The medical report stated that his eye had been stabbed and cut around, blinding it. He had several cuts and lacerations. He had been burned, forced to drink toxic chemicals only to throw it back up. His right arm had been severed right before we found him, probably meant to kill him before we got there. He was beaten, broken, but he never told them anything. That 15 year old has more backbone than probably any of you wizards and I respect him a HELL of a lot more than I probably will any of you!"

He was shaking by now but he wasn't done. Not even close. "That's not all! After all was said and done, we couldn't even find the bastards responsible! The only one we caught killed himself before we could interrogate him!"

He was shouting by now, with Hawkeye patting his back to calm him down. The effect was instantaneous and he sat back down, breathing hard. Everyone looked shocked at his outburst and Hagrid looked like he was regretting asking his question. Roy sighed again.

"I'm going to bed. Could I get a copy of the map?" Dumbledore wordlessly handed it to him, the twinkle in his eye looking a bit dimmer, and he left, Riza following loyally behind him.

It took him awhile but he finally found the room. He walked in and saw Havoc sitting in a chair in front of a large fireplace, smoking a cigarette as usual. Roy snatched it from his mouth and put it out. Havoc looked over and looked like he was about to protest, but Hawkeye silenced any impending argument with one of her glares. Both men swallowed and Roy asked Jean, "Where's Ed?"

"Chief's sleeping, or at least I think so. It's been quiet."

Roy snorted. "That doesn't mean he's asleep, Havoc. If anything you should be worried." He dismissed the pair to their dorms and went to check on Edward. Havoc was right, he was asleep.

With Roy mentally and emotionally exhausted by the nights events, he fell into a deep sleep, not even bothering to change out of his uniform.

Okay. Sorry this took longer, I was rereading GoF. I'm also trying something new. I want a vote on where the story goes next.

Roy's name comes out of the Goblet.

B) Ed's name comes out.

C) It's told from a spectator's point of view and neither's name comes out.

Also…. shorter chapter than usual. I know. I just wanted to end it there.


	6. Chapter 4: Students

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor Harry Potter, unfortunately.

 **Heart's Flame** **Chapter 4: Students**

Roy sat down by Severus, which was his usual seat. Havoc and Hawkeye stood behind Ed as he ate. They had developed a habit to do so at meals after an unfortunate encounter with Peeves, one of the school's most infamous poltergeists. It had involved loud noises, food and drinks flying, and had sent Ed into a panic. Dumbledore promised that the Bloody Baron would keep Peeves in check after that.

He took Ed's pumpkin juice and drank a bit of it as usual before giving back. The first time he had done this at Hogwarts, the other teachers gave him strange looks, which prompted him to explain that Ed, especially in an unfamiliar environment, was uncomfortable eating and drinking anything, since all of his was drugged while he was in captivity, so Roy usually tried everything first to assure him it was safe.

Once Edward was eating, he turned to Severus. Although he still made Roy nervous, Ed liked him and Roy trusted Ed's judgement, and from he could tell, the feeling was mutual. He did appreciate that Snape was gentle with Ed, but never pitying or demeaning to him. He was certainly more tolerable than Madame Pomfrey, who constantly fussed over the teen, even more so than Roy, which was an accomplishment in itself.

She had tried to heal more serious injuries, like his eye and several burns, but they were too old for even her magic to do anything. She apologized profusely, but Ed had waved her off and said he didn't think it would've worked anyway.

As he was deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice Severus speaking to him. Ed gently tapped him and Roy started. As Roy looked to see what Ed wanted, he whispered, "Umm… Mustang? I think Severus is talking to you." Roy looked to Snape for confirmation, and saw he was indeed being addressed. "Could you repeat that, please? I was… thinking." Roy said to him, embarrassed.

"I was just warning you, teaching these brats will be hell for you and Mr.Elric over there, especially something as complicated as Alchemy. Most can barely grasp Potions enough to pass my class."

What had he gotten himself into….

Roy then saw Dumbledore stand up to address the mass of students below the staff table.

"So! Now that we have all been fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while give out a few notices. Mr. Filch has asked me to tell all of you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anyone would like to check it."

Roy didn't know what any of those we're, but if they were banned, it sounded like they had dodged a bullet there.

Dumbledore continued. " As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year." His face grew solemn. "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take plan this year."

With that one sentence the entire Great Hall exploded. Shouts and protests came from every corner of the room and Roy worriedly glanced at Ed, knowing that loud noises freaked him out. He was shaking, with Jean and Riza each putting a comforting hand on each of his shoulders. Roy slid his hand over and laid it on Ed's lap. Ed flinched violently from the unexpected contact, whimpering slightly, before realizing who's it was and focusing on breathing again. It took a minute, but Roy saw his tremors subside and his small, gasping breaths slow a bit, and by then Dumbledore had regained control over the crowd.

He continued. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

Dumbledore was interrupted by a rumble if thunder, followed by the large doors at the end of the Great Hall swinging open. Roy saw that it was Alastor due to the fact a streak of lightning illuminated the man's face long enough for him to recognize who it was. 'Well, doesn't he like dramatic entrances.' Roy thought.

The Hall was silent, and Roy could just barely hear faint, shallow breathing coming from Ed. He looked over and saw Ed on the verge of hyperventilating. Havoc and Hawkeye we're desperately trying to calm him down while being discreet about it. They looked over to him helplessly. Roy saw that Ed was slowly losing his composure and nothing was helping, so he turned to Havoc and said hurriedly, "Take him upstairs and try to console him. I would do it, but I can't leave yet." Havoc gave a small smile, then guided Ed out of the Hall.

Roy frowned at their retreating backs. He had thought Ed was getting better, but this behavior seemed to be a step back. Was it maybe the move stressing Ed out, just like he had predicted? Hell if Roy knew. Riza stayed by him, not having been dismissed. If Dumbledore had noticed anything amiss, he hid it well as he continued speaking. Roy wasn't even paying attention to his speech anymore, choosing instead to watch the student's reactions. They were whispering amongst themselves, though Roy couldn't tell if it was because of Moody's appearance, or because they saw Ed.

Roy was jolted out of his thoughts when a redhead shouted at the top of his lungs, "You're JOKING!"

Dumbledore smiled benignly and chuckled. "I assure you I am not joking Mr. Weasley." He continued with, " Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

McGonagall cleared her throat loudly, which effectively shut Dumbledore up. Roy had to snicker at the power the stern old woman held over the Headmaster. Riza glared at him, her gun point against his back, quieting his laughs. Guess Minerva isn't the only one in charge of her superior. He quickly got the hint and listened intently to the rest of the speech.

After dinner had ended, he went back up to his room where Ed and Havoc were sitting in front of the fireplace. It was honestly kind of cute, and Roy felt bad about breaking it up, but he needed to talk to Ed. Havoc noticed him entering and left with Riza without a word, leaving the two alone. Roy walked slowly over to Ed and sat down beside him.

"So…" he began. "What was that at dinner?"

Ed shook a little. "Just… bad memories, Mustang."

"Understandable, but care to elaborate?"

Ed took a deep breath before telling Roy. "Whe… when I wa… was…" He took another several deep breaths to center himself, the continuing with much less difficulty.

"When I was still in captivity… they liked to sneak up on my blind side and make a loud noises right by ear. I guess… with all of the noise then the loud crack of thunder right in the room kind of… made me lose it for a moment." Roy could see how much it cost Ed to admit this weakness, and to actually let down his defenses and let Roy see the vulnerable side of him. Over the past year, Roy had learned not to take these moments for granted. Quite the contrary, he hoped they would happen more often because it let him know that Ed trusted Roy with his secrets.

But this is the first time Ed had willingly said anything about his torture. At first glance, the fear seemed rather silly, but when Roy looked at it from Ed's point of view, it made sense. Half of his world had gone dark, and he was in constant pain because of those monsters. What concerned Roy was how Ed had reacted. As justified as it was, it still seemed like a regression from the progress they had worked on. He had been getting so much better and had almost been the Ed everyone knew before.

Ed yawned beside him as he sat deep in thought. Roy looked down and saw the teen practically asleep in his lap. He laughed softly as he picked up Ed and put him in his bed. Roy was exhausted from the night's events, but couldn't fall asleep yet.

He had lessons to plan.

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They had just finished discussing dinner's events when he told them about his scar hurting during the summer, before the disastrous Quidditch World Cup.

Of course, just as Harry had predicted, Ron began freaking out, asking if Voldemort could have possibly been at Privat Drive, and Hermione began listing books and trustworthy adults, ranging from Dumbledore to Mr. Weasley.

After Harry assured them he had written Sirius about the incident, they both calmed down and went back to their previous conversation until Ron interrupted with, "So, what do you think alchemy is like? I've never heard of it."

Hermione made a thoughtful noise. "Well, several books I've read seem to refer to alchemy as an ancient lost magic that turns lead into gold, but there have been a couple that say it isn't magic at all, rather a science."

Harry looked at her. "So which do you think it is?"

She shrugged. "Who knows? I guess we'll find out when we go to the class." She paused. "Speaking of which, didn't the boy with Professor Mustang seem odd?"

Ron, who had been staring at the warm fire in the common room, joined back in the discussion with, "Yeah, didn't Dumbledore warn us that he was a military officer who was an Emissary for wherever they're from. I mean he had two bloody bodyguards! He didn't look much older than us!"

Hermione frowned. "But didn't you notice what happened when Moody arrived? He seemed to tense up, and Professor Mustang had to halt his exchange with Professor Snape to talk to him, before one of his guards led him out of the room."

Harry had in fact noticed this. "Did anyone not see the scarring on his face! It was awful!"

Hermione glanced at him. "Well he is in the military. Something must have happened, like a war, maybe. Don't sound so shocked, and when we do go to our first alchemy class, I recommend not staring. They might not take kindly to that."

By now it was getting late, so they said their goodnights and all went to bed, lest they wake up late the next morning.

 _AN: So this chapter is slightly longer than previous chapters, and I hope they stay long._ _So, I tallied up the poll results and *drumroll* B WINS!!! Now, I know this has been done in like EVERY other FMA/HP crossover, but I hope the variables I threw in this story make it different and interesting. I also might do more of these in the future if the opportunity comes up._ _Well, until next time! :)_ _(It's definitely not weird to listen to Christmas music in October, right?)_


	7. Chapter 5: Fred and George

Disclaimers: I still don't own anything. Nope.

Chapter 5

Fred and George

-_-

Roy awoke with a start from his slumber. Quickly gathering his bearings, he noticed Ed was curled up in the crook of his arm, with a blanket draped over them both. This had Riza's work written iall over it.

Stretching carefully, as to not wake up the sleeping teen beside him, he quietly got up and began to get ready and look at least somewhat presentable to his students. After all, he commanded respect, and showing up looking as he currently did would be his downfall.

With his morning routine done, he went to wake Ed. He carefully shook him as awake, as to not startle him. Ed blearily opened his eyes and saw Mustang above him.

"Hey brat, wake up. I don't want to be late for my first class."

Ed yawned. "Damn it, why can't you go alone. It's your class."

Admittedly, Ed could stay behind and sleep. But what if something happened and Roy couldn't be there to help? Even Havoc and Riza could only do so much, and Mustang could really use the peace of mind that having Ed in the same room gave him. But Roy wasn't about to let Ed know all that. So he did the only reasonable thing and lied.

"I need someone to help keep them in line." At this, Ed looked a little downcast. 'Shit, did I say something wrong?' "Hey, I know it's not the most exciting thing to do, but it beats doing nothing all day."

Ed looked up at him. "After what happened last night, I don't think I'm the right person to help with that. Ask Riza, she'd do anything you asked her to, and they'd actually listen to her and her gun. Not some pathetic handicapped kid."

Hearing the self-deprecating tone in Edward's voice he pulled the teen closer. "I doubt anyone even saw what happened last night with everything happening, and if anyone did and gives you grief about it, I will have them running laps around the castle until dusk."

Ed gave a small smile. "Harsh, Mustang. Have you been taking lessons from Teacher?"

Roy shuddered as he thought of the violent woman. "I…. may have asked her for advice about teaching?"

Ed groaned. "Why would you do that? At the very least, did you make sure Riza didn't hear any of her 'advice'?"

Roy winced. "She may have…. overheard a bit?" Ed gave another groan. Roy glanced at the clock and jumped up. "Well, no matter, get ready quickly. We're almost late." Sighing, Ed got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

-_-

As it turned out, Ed took about 5 minutes to get ready, which was half the time it took Roy. As he and Ed walked to class, he could see Ed getting slightly agitated. Roy began the notice small things, like picking at his jacket, or fiddling with the end of his braid. "Calm down, Ed. You're gonna work yourself up for no reason. I promise, nothing is going to happen."

He barely caught Ed's colorful retort, but chose to be the better man and ignored it.

As they got to the class he saw that no one was there yet, much to his immense relief. He quickly got the room set up and set up a chair for Ed by the window, which was near the desk at the front of the room.

As he got done, the first students began to trickle in. He was teaching 6th years today, which were thankfully in Ed's age range, as he hoped that the first day could go without a hitch. He checked the clock on the wall and saw that it was time for class to start. He stood at the front of the class and began.

"Hello, I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, your alchemy teacher this year. You can call me Professor Mustang, however…."

Just as he finished his sentence, an unholy BAM shook the room as two redheads, twins by the looks of it, crashed head first into class. Roy took one look at them and just knew that this was going to be a long year. They kind of reminded him of Ed, before he was taken. He massaged his temples as he wearily asked, "Why are you two late? Class has already started."

"Sorry Professor!" One of the gingers spoke. The other finished the thought. "We got lost on the way, I'm Fred, and this is George."

Roy sighed. He couldn't really fault them for getting lost. "Just… Fred, go sit over by Miss Eliza. George go to the opposite side of the room. I don't care where, just away from Fred." He already knew that the best thing to do in this situation was to separate the nuisances and get on with his class.

He turned around, back to face his students, when he noticed with a hint of irritation that most of them were staring at Ed, with him visibly shrinking under the scrutinizing gazes.

He snapped his fingers to gain the class's attention. Unfortunately, Riza had taken his gloves so he didn't roast anything on his first day. As if he would.

With the attention back to him, he continued. "As I was saying, I am your alchemy teacher this year, at the request of the Headmaster. I will answer any questions within reason that you have. Shoot."

"Who is that behind you?" Of fucking course that was the first question. "That's Edward, my son. I wanted to take him with me on this insufferable job."

"He doesn't look anything like you, though." The student was promptly shushed with an elbow to the stomach and a hissed answer from someone else. Roy chose to ignore the comment.

"Where are you from? You don't sound like you're from here." Roy glanced at his name list. "You're right about that, Miss…. Freya. We are from a small country North from here called Amestris."

At this revelation, several students jumped up, one shouting, "Amestris! The country that recently had a civil war and is the place to learn Alchemy!"

Roy was a bit surprised that so many knew of Amestris, but with the attention Father drew, it really wasn't that shocking.

Questions continued for a while, and Roy noticed Fred and George had been silent the whole time. "Fred, George, do one of you have a question?"

"Well….'" Fred looked down. "I was kind of wondering how Edward got so many scars." At this the class all started muttering to one another. From what Roy could catch, they were all wondering and were glad someone else had asked.

He glanced at Ed and saw his stiff posture and familiar "deer in a headlight" look. He walked over and showed Ed to his office, which was connected to the classroom. He closed the door and turned around to glare directly at Fred. "What the hell possessed you to think that was in any way an appropriate question to ask?" Fred at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"Ed has scars, and yes they're a bit distracting, but that doesn't give any of you the right to stare like he's some sort of show animal. I will not answer your question, Mr. Weasley, and if I catch any of you harassing Ed about it, I will personally make your life hell."

They continued questions after the lecture, but the coldness of Mustang's anger was felt long after everyone exited the classroom.

-_-

After class ended, he grabbed Ed and decided to leave him with Riza and Hawkeye to get him away from nosy students. As they left, he saw Fred approach from his peripheral vision. He moved in front Ed and glared coldly at the other teen.

Fred cleared his throat, looking visible nervous as he approached the duo. He came to a stop in front of Roy. "I came to apologise for my actions in class earlier. It was a sensitive question and I shouldn't have asked. I beg yours and Ed's forgiveness."

Roy was touched he had come apologise. "Thank you, Fred but I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to." At this Fred turned to Ed.

"I'm sorry for my insensitive question earlier, Edward. I understand not wanting to speak about something personal, especially to someone you've never met, and it won't happen again. I hope we can be friends, you seem pretty cool."

At this Ed looked up. "T-thanks. You seem pretty cool too. Don't worry about it, I know my appearance is a bit… unusual."

Fred grinned and dashed off to presumably his next class. Roy sighed and turned to Ed. "You okay, kid?"

Ed gave a small smile, and Roy realized how much he missed that look on Ed. He took Ed to Riza and Jean, and the rest of the day went smoothly, much to Roy's relief.

-_-

Oh my God. I'm so sorry about the lateness of this chapter… I'll get another chapter out after next week as an apology since this is almost 2 MONTHS behind the original publish date. I would do it next week, but I have mid-term exams and I need next week to study.

Thanks for your continued support and advice!


	8. Not A Chapter (01-03 02:12:12)

Author's Note

I'm sorry. I'm putting this story on hiatus for now. I told myself when I began that I wouldn't, but things in my life are way too stressful to write. I'm not abandoning it and I will finish it eventually. When I wrote the prologue, I just had an idea for a story with no planning put into it. As such, I feel very dissatisfied with how my story has been progressing. I'm going to step back, give my life time to sort itself out, and plan this out better.

To be perfectly honest, when I first wrote this, I never expected it to get this much attention. I will continue writing on the site, and I already have several one-shots planned, but a multi-chapter story was too much for now, especially since this is my first work, and it was irresponsible on my part.

I've had several people mention errors in grammar and punctuation. I've tried to fix some of it, but it's hard when I don't have a fresh set of eyes looking over it, not to mention I'm writing on my phone. I'll be getting a computer sometime soon, so maybe it'll get better.

If anyone has any ideas or requests for short stories or one-shots, I'm open. I would once again like to apologise and I ask for your continued support.

Thank you.

-MoonMoon


End file.
